Broken Records
by BlueHairandGlasses
Summary: She's never been innocent. But everyone loves her. Edward loves her, but does she love him? M for language and situations.
1. Introduction to My Life

I'm really fucked up. No joke, I really am. Really, it's a miracle that I'm even alive today.

The only people I can truly count on are my siblings and my twin cousins. It will be a cold day in hell when I trust my mother. She's a psychologist, a very famous and rich one. She helps people with their family issues, yet she is so oblivious to her own. All she cares about is her second husband and her four year old twin girls. I'm sure she was ecstatic when our father died. Reason number one: she got all his money, which was a lot. Reason number two: she got to marry her second husband. She didn't care about her son becoming severely autistic or her daughter becoming dangerously skinny or her son being the most manipulative person you will ever meet or her daughter leaving the house for days at a time. Nothing mattered to her; we were symbols of her past that she did not want to remember. To the public she was the widow of one of the musicians in the fatal 27 club.

My father was one of the only people I truly care about. He was 18 when he started out his band, Colonel Kernel. He married my mother at 20 and at 23 he had my siblings and me. But he was a dangerous drug addict; he was addicted to meth and cocaine. He tried to sober up and tried to be a good father. He would win these awards and go to the ceremony completely wasted. No one ever noticed. One day he was playing hide and seek with the four of us. I was hiding in a small box in the corner of his room. The box had a small hole that I could see through. I waited until someone would find me. He came in and looked around. He didn't see me hiding.

He took out a notebook and ripped out some pages and put it next to him. Then he took out a syringe, prescription pills, vodka, what I assumed to be meth, and cocaine. He shot up the meth and snorted the line of cocaine. Then he took the full bottle of pills and swallowed them with a whole bottle of vodka. Then he lay down on the bed. After what seemed to be about an hour, he got up again and repeated the process. He repeated it three times. After the third time, he never woke up. I was getting cramped up in the box so I got out and tried to wake him up. He didn't wake up so I went downstairs to get my siblings. When they failed, we went to get our nanny, Kathryn. She seemed to understand what happened immediately and she had tears in her eyes and she told us to go to our rooms. We all just sat on the floor of my room, waiting to see what would happen.

Finally, my mother came into the room, looking very sad. She hugged us and said in a monotone voice, "your father has died." The way she said it, made me instantly hate her. At the last word, she seemed almost happy that the sentence she said was true. We had to leave the house after that and we stayed at a friend's house. Everyone kept saying, "Poor Alix, she has to care for her children alone. And the children will grow up without a father. Tsk, tsk." This all happened when I was four.

If you haven't figured it out yet, I'm a quadruplet. The youngest and smallest out of four.

The oldest is Honore; she is tall and has green eyes and brown hair that reaches her shoulders. She is the artistic one in the family, with drawing and photography being her strong suits. We have no idea what is her sexuality. We're pretty sure she's bisexual, but she won't answer our questions. She usually dresses in tight clothes with fashionable blazers. Blazers are her signature, and no outfit to her is complete without it. Prefers weed.

The oldest boy is Skandar. He is almost six feet tall and has an unruly mess of wavy black hair. He looks like a male version of Honore, excluding the eyes. His eyes are a caramel brown. After dad's death, he became severely autistic. He doesn't talk to anyone. But we all know what he means by his facial expressions. We can rely on him. He has everything, when we lost our wallet; he always has the spare 100 bucks. Doesn't really do drugs, but drinks.

Then there's Tamir. He is very charismatic, manipulative, charming and one of my best friends. He's tall, over six feet tall and has brown eyes and caramel brown hair. All the girls at every school we have been to always want him. He can basically get away with anything, including murder. He's that good. Doesn't do much drugs, as he says that you show your true colors while high.

I've lived with my cousins Violet and Xavier ever since my dad died. They look somewhat alike, from their blonde hair and to their blue eyes. They are extremely loyal. If you are their friends, congratulations. If you're their enemy, good luck with having a calm life. They try anything.

Then there's me, Maxine, which is a shit name. I'm nearly five feet tall, which I hate. I have caramel brown hair and brown eyes, like Tamir. I don't like eating… which means that I am a binge eater. No one really notices it, since I do eat vast amounts of food. Everyone thinks that I have a fast metabolism. They're so wrong. I don't have a low self esteem; it's just that I want to be skinny. I could really care less if you were the finest bitch in the room. I guess you could describe me as someone you always want to protect, even if you don't know me.

After my father's death, I lived in Oxford, England until I was 13. My mother decided to move to her hometown, San Francisco. The boys attended St. Benedict while the girls visited St. Scholastica. They are across the street from each other. There are also the most elite private school in the Bay Area. So you had to either get a scholarship or be really rich to pay. They had a lot of scholarship people there but there exceptions like us. Our group was the outcasts of the school. Needless to say, we were all wild. Tamir had a girlfriend named Roxie, but they were never always faithful with each other. Honore would experiment with different people. Skandar was quiet. Violet was being a bad girl. Xavier was a party boy. I had an affair with my English teacher and became a binge eater.

There were wild parties every night, drugs and alcohol galore. It is a wonder that no one died. Immediately, at least. But we got out of control and we left sloppy tracks behind us. My mother found out and went ape shit crazy. She was yelling that my father would be ashamed etcetera. She sent everyone except Skandar to rehab. I had to stay the longest because I was going for drug abuse and eating disorders. But when you have a psychologist as a mother, you learn when to ask the right questions and how to answer them correctly. So we all got out and we needed a new start. (Her words, not mine.)

So she randomly picked out a town in Washington. It's called Forks. When she told us we all had the same reaction, "you are fucking joking right?"

She was not amused. She continued that the town was going to be a vacation home for us, but know it would be our permanent residence. The people living there are: Tamir, Skandar, Honore, Violet, Xavier, our nanny Siobhan (Who is a drunk), our chef Thomas, our maid Carole, and me. I thanked the heavens that _she_ wasn't coming.

* * *

It's our last day at our schools in California. It's September 15th, and I am 14 years old. Pretty young, right?

"I'm going to miss you so much!" my best friend Rhonda said. Rhonda was one of the more conservative people at the school. She said that she didn't like the effects drugs made on her. It didn't help her concentrate, which was not good because she has crazy Asian parents that want her to get a 4.0 each semester. Again, her words not mine. Rhonda is taller than me, not by much, and has long black hair. She has a creamy complexion with a strange red tint. I once told her, while drunk, that she was my girl crush. Now whenever she introduces me to strangers she says, "this is Maxine, I'm her girl crush." I used to get mad, put now I'm okay with it.

"It's going to be boring without you guys here," Roxie followed. She was tall and graceful with legs that stretched out for miles. She is very pretty and has blue eyes and short wavy brown hair that reaches her chin. She had a modeling contract with Gap and Abercrombie & Fitch, the two stores that I hated. She hated them too, but a modeling job's a job. I was going to miss all of them, even the bitch Karen whose life ambition was to fuck up all of our lives. I wouldn't blame her though; we totally trashed her house one time. She couldn't hide her joy when she heard we were moving.

Since California and Washington were only a state away and we were rich, they would visit on weekends. "When we visit, we definitely have to get fucked up _somewhere_. For old time's sake. I'm sure that my cousin Vanessa will let us hang with her crowd for parties," Roxie said, trying to sound hopeful. The day seemed to pass by so quickly and we desperately did not want to move. We all said our goodbyes, not knowing if we would see each other again. These people are my family. Tears escaped involuntarily out of all of our eyes. We said goodbye to our group, which we affection ally called Team 69. Our members are: Tamir, Skandar, Roxie, Rhonda, Honore, Violet, Xavier, George, Monique, Samee, Mahree, Michael, Nielsen, Nicholas, and me. I'll never forget them and they are irreplaceable.

I am sure that I am going to hate this town.

* * *

**Throughout the story, I will have many flashbacks of Ione and her batshit crazy adventures. I also have pictures on my profile, if you are interested. I must say, some things that they did would make the fictional cast of Skins blush.**

**Honore is pronounced as on-or-ree**

**_Arianna! (Also known as Huzzah!)**


	2. Mental Headache

I woke up to the sound of the fucking hair dryer. Honore was down the hall from me and I could still hear that shit. I groggily got up and went to get ready for school.

School. How different it would be from the previous schools I attended. No uniforms and hopefully no hot, young English teachers. I smiled to myself, remembering that whirlwind three month romance between me and Mr. McGee. But I had to forget about him and his conniving ways. I mean, he wasn't going to come back into my life, right?

I changed into a peasant top that was a size too big for me, and grey school girl skirt, white thigh high socks, and black Mary Janes. I always wore tops too big because they would hide my extremely skinny frame. I didn't have dance for an excuse, I had a fast metabolism. Probably.

I ran downstairs to be greeted by Skandar. He had a blue shirt and a gray hoodie over it with jeans and tennis shoes, the norm. Now I see Honore, who is wearing tight jeans, purple flats, a nice white blouse, and our old school blazer. I loved that sweater, who doesn't love purple? Tamir had on designer jeans, and a black shirt with a black sweater. Xavier and Violet came down together. Violet had on a dress that the top had small flowers, the bottom was a forest green color. She also had on forest green flats. Xavier had on jeans, blue Converse, a plaid shirt and under it was a plain grey shirt.

"Very conservative for the first day," I said, as we were eating breakfast. I gorged myself because I knew I wasn't going to eat anything for the next day or two. "Well, we have to make a good impression," Violet said, her voice always sounded like a cat's purr.

When we were done, we left the maid to clean the mess and we were on our way to school. Violet and Xavier had their own car so people wouldn't ask questions. When we pulled up to school, everyone stopped to see us. I held Skandar's hand because I knew he would be confronted with the dreaded questions all day long. Honore and Tamir, who was driving, also looked back at him with worry in his eyes. "Don't worry I'll be fine," Skandar said, momentarily surprising us with him speaking. "He's speaking, so he must mean it," Honore said.

We parked in a secluded area and Violet and Xavier soon joined us. "So, what do you think guys? I for one think this school is a piece of shit," Tamir said. "Totally agree, how many people her you think lost their virginity?" Violet asked. "I'd say maybe three, but that's pushing it," Xavier said, chuckling.

We all agreed, and we didn't notice an Asian boy, dressed too smart to be here, come up and startle Honore. "Holy bitching shit!! What the fuck was that?!" Honore yelled. "Oh, I'm so sorry that I scared you," he said, clearly flustered. He continued, "You guys are the new students, right? I'm Eric Yorkie and if you would like, I'll show you around."

"Excuse me, but could you let us deliberate?" Xavier said with a smile. Xavier was gay and absolutely adorable, I consider him my gay best friend. Eric agreed and walked a little away. We eventually said yes.

"So what are your names?" he asked.

"I'm Tamir."

"I'm Violet."

"I'm Xavier, Violet's twin."

"I'm Honore."

"I'm Maxine, and that's Skandar, and we are quadruplets. We're also Violet and Xavier's cousins."

"That's really cool! How come you don't talk Skandar?" Eric asked the dreaded question.

"Don't take it personal, it's just that he's autistic and he doesn't talk much. But he's extremely smart and do not take pity on him," Tamir said, looking very angry, he didn't like anyone making fun of Skandar. Eric was intimidated by that and stopped talking and just led us to the office. There was a woman there; her name tag said Ms. Cope.

"Oh you must be the new students, here are your schedules, make sure to get them signed by each teacher and give them back to me at the end of the day."

With that we went our separate ways. I was starting my freshman year with a class with Violet.

Our first class was English. And who do I see, but Mr. McGee. I momentarily want to run and hide in the bathroom. But he will not see me weak, like I once was. He looks at me like he remembers me, but doesn't know where. Then his eyes widen with recongnization. "Class, this is Violet Cain and Maxine Records. I recognize them from the job I previously worked at. I was an English teacher at St. Scholastica in San Francisco. You can take a seat in the back."

I practically ran to my seat and I slumped down. "I always hated him, he seemed weirdly interested in you," Violet whispered to me. I nodded and tried to drown out his voice. This brought back so many memories about him and me. The dates, the fucking on his office desk, the way he touched me… needless to say, I was scared as fuck.

Words could not describe the feeling I had when the class was over. I didn't even wait for Violet. She came out and Tamir joined me for my next class, Spanish. The teacher was a nice lady, she was big with child. That didn't stop her from staring at Tamir. "Jeez, what the fuck does she thinks she's doing. I draw the line at a pregnant lady. That's just wrong," he whispered to me. Behind us, we heard a giggle that sounded like bells. It was a small girl, about the size of me; she had golden eyes, was extremely pale, and had spiky black hair. "Excuse me, but did you hear our conversation?" I asked. "Oh no, I was just thinking of something my brother said yesterday, I'm sorry," she said. With that, we turned around.

"Hi I'm Jessica Stanley," a girl next to us said and we saw that she was average looking and had her hair in a ponytail. We introduced ourselves and she gasped when she heard our last name. "Are you the kids of Alix and Matt Records? I love Alix's books and Matt's music, it's a shame that he died," she said, with excitement in her voice. We nodded yes and she seemed really excited and asked us to sit with her at lunch. We agreed, only if our other siblings and our cousins could come too. She immediately accepted and she still seemed excited.

"I didn't think anyone knew about Colonel Kernel still," I said to Tamir. "You are sometimes so stupid Maxine, Colonel Kernel is up there with Nirvana, with the bands that ended too soon," he replied. I immediately understood and kept quiet. Then he decided that he was going to chat up Jessica. I tuned that out; I didn't need to see that.

By the time Spanish was over, everyone knew that we were the children of Matt Records and the nieces and nephews of Jules Cain nee Records, the band's guitarist. Everyone was rudely asking questions to us about the memories of our long gone father and aunt. And mixed in with those questions were questions of Skandar's autism. Whenever that was brought up, we all looked at the person with death glares. That shut them up. Gym, Art, and Music went by fast and soon it was lunchtime. As planned we sat with Jessica and her friends. She introduced us too Tyler, Angela, Lauren, Eric, Bella, and finally, unfortunately, Mike Newton. He kept on trying to hit on Honore, who silenced him with a blunt statement, "Sorry Mike, I'm a lesbian." He looked flabbergasted, to say the least. All of us tried to stifle our laughter, because she usually said that when she wanted to get a guy of her back. "I might as well, get it off my chest, I'm gay, sorry ladies," Xavier said, and I could swear that all the girls at the table groaned in defeat.

That made most of the lunch period awkward. Except when the Cullens came into the lunchroom. Violet said, "Who are they?" So Jessica filled us in on gossip about them. I tuned it out, only catching their names. According to her, they were together. She thought it was weird, but who were we to judge. For all I knew, Jessica was a shallow bitch, so she shouldn't be judging other people that were clearly in love with each other. Out of curiosity, I looked at the Cullens. I saw the girl from English and she waved at me. I waved back. I heard her name is Alice and her partner is Jasper, the blonde boy. Jasper's twin was Rosalie, who was looking at her reflection and her boyfriend is Emmett, the big boy. Finally there was lonely Edward, the bronze haired boy who was staring at me intently. It seemed that while he was staring at me, that my head started to hurt really badly.

"Does anyone else's head hurt suddenly?" I asked. My siblings and cousins agreed, but no one else said that their head hurted. It seemed to grow more intense when the day droned on. I couldn't pay attention in Trig. But I didn't mind, I always hated that class, even though I was good at it.

My final day of the class was Biology, which I had with Xavier, Skandar, and Violet. "I see we have three new students with us, hmm let's see what we can do…" the teacher said, looking around. "Okay, Bella can be partners with Violet, Xavier and Skandar can be partners, which means that Maxine will be sitting with Edward," he decided. Edward was the same guy that was staring at me during lunch. When I sat next to him, the pain in my head could be described as a woman giving birth, headache style. I must have had a weird look on my face because he asked me, "Are you feeling alright?" He seemed really worried, I must look like shit. "Yeah, I'm fine, I just got this random headache during lunch," I said. "Are you sure?" he asked, concern filling his golden eyes. "I'm fine," I said rather meanly.

We had to work together. Our assignment was to put back the skeleton of an adult cat. I winced, not at the skeleton, but at the seething headache in my head. "Are you sure you're fine, you don't look well," Edward said, with even more concern in his voice. "Yeah, I'm totally fine, no need to-"Then darkness consumed me.

* * *

I woke up in the nurse's office with many concerned faces surrounding me. Honore and Tamir looked worried sick, and I was shocked to see Alice and Edward Cullen there as well. But nothing could top the concerned look on Mr. McGee's face, what the fuck was he doing here?

"What happened?" I asked. "You fainted during Biology class and luckily Edward caught you just in time. But your sibling and cousins were not so lucky. Bella barely saw Violet fall, and Xavier and Skandar fell with no one to catch them," Alice explained. "So they have it worse than me?" I asked the nurse. Well they have more bruising on their head but they should be fine," the nurse explained to me. "You should have told me you were not feeling well Maxine," Edward spoke up, and I was startled by the way he said my name. He said it like a painter would say the title of his masterpiece or the first time a mother named their child. "Well, I might have been saved, but what about the others? No one would help them," I replied. He didn't say anything back, so I assumed that he had nothing to say. I didn't see Mr. McGee leave the room suddenly.

"Why was Mr. McGee here?" I asked no one in particular. "I don't actually know, he just came after seeing you carried by Edward," Tamir said. Our attention became diverted by Skandar waking up. We explained to him what happened and we gave him an ice pack. Then Xavier and Violet woke up, another explanation to them. When this was all done, it was time for school to be over. Tamir drove Xavier and Violet home while Honore took Skandar and me home. For the rest of the day, we didn't do much. I said that I wasn't hungry when they asked me to come down to eat.

That night I dreamed of something that I didn't know of. I was in the forest, running away from something. I stopped to hear growling and a thunder likes sound. Then I saw to guys jump out of nowhere and continue their fight in front of me. I couldn't see the people fighting, they were moving too fast. Then the fight ended and there were body pieces all around me. The winner stood up and faced me. It was Edward. He ran up to me and hugged me tightly. "I'm so sorry you had to see that Maxine, I'm so sorry for everything you had to find out about me. I shouldn't have ever told you that I was a vampire. I'm so sorry, I love you Maxine."

I woke up in a cold sweat and looked around. I felt that someone was watching me. Never mind that, I just had a nightmare that Edward was a vampire!

**A little cliffy! I'm a bit worried about how Mr. McGee and Maxine are going to react to each other being there. That is leaving me a bit stumped. **


End file.
